


Flowers N Graveyards

by Karterlage



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: AU, Angst?, Cult, Dead People, Fluff, M/M, No Incest, No Relation - Freeform, Safe For Work, flower stealing, graveyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karterlage/pseuds/Karterlage
Summary: The inspiration to write LEFT my body. So I have like 5 drafts sitting in my google drive, but I am hoping to finish and post soon.Anyways this is from Josephs point of view.Comments and Kudos are appreciated ! <3
Relationships: John Seed/Joseph Seed
Kudos: 4





	Flowers N Graveyards

It’s been a few months since I first stole flowers from your garden. It was an assortment of Daffodils, Tulips and Pansies.

I wouldn’t say stalking, but I’ve gotten to know your night schedule so I can easily sneak into your lawn and take a few flowers.

A harmless action.

Most people who saw me walking down the street probably thought I was on my way to a date with the way I carefully wrapped the flowers in a purple ribbon, but this wasn’t the case.

I was on my way to the grave yard.

My sister loved any flower she could find. She would pick them, but unfortunately they would die very soon. She was a young girl and wasn’t very informed on how to take care of her flowers. Although she always told me she wanted to be a gardener when she grew up to be my age.

My sister passed away a little less than a year ago. So i’ve been visiting almost every night since then.

So tonight I did what I usually did, got dressed and left the house. I walked in the direction of the graveyard and stopped by your garden. I hopped the fence and mid during my picking, the light turned on.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” I looked up towards you. 

You ran over and stood above me, I was just frozen.

Your arms were crossed and your shoe was tapping on the ground beneath us. I slowly stood up and waved.

“Uhm- I just needed flowers?” You didn’t look too impressed by the answer.

“There's a flower shop in the opposite direction y’know. I don’t grow these for the general public.”

I nodded and gripped the flowers tightly in my hand. “I’m going to see someone. She likes flowers.” 

You rolled your eyes and sighed. “Show me her.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said show me. I wanna know if she's pretty enough for you to be a flower thief.”  
~~~

I lead you down the street, struggling to tie the ribbon around the flowers while walking.

“What's her name?” Your voice sounded calm but angry at the same time.

“Faith.” I managed to tie the ribbon and then held them on my side.

I saw you nod in the corner of my eye. Your hands were shoved into your jean pockets. I could see you shivering a little.

“Cold?” I asked, taking off my jacket. 

“Oh uhm- No thanks.”

I held the flowers between my teeth as I pulled off my jacket and handed it to you. I took the flowers back into my hand. “Just take it.”

We approached closer to the graveyard and you grew confused.

“Uhm… Look I don’t know you but a date at the graveyard? Seems odd.”

“I never said anything about a date.”

“Oh sorry. I didn’t kno-” “Yeah yeah. It’s good. I don’t think I've introduced myself though. My name is Joseph.”

You gave me a soft smile when I turned to you. 

“My name is John.”

I didn’t realize until now but you had pretty blue eyes.

Ones that if I could, I would get lost in.

~~~  
Her grave was recently visited. Maybe by my other brother. The family tore apart after my sister's death and the only time we saw each other was if it was a coincidence. My parents left a pink ribbon on their gifts, Jacob a red, and me, obviously purple.

I leaned down and placed the flowers against the headstone. I sat back on the grass and motioned you to sit with me.

You crouched down, then slowly sat. “I’m sure she was pretty.” You looked toward me.  
“She was beautiful.” I bit the inside of my cheek.

“Did she have a favorite flower?” 

“Bliss. Y’know the ones with the crazy drug shit.”

You chuckled and pulled your knees up to your chest. “Well, there goes my plan. I would’ve grown her favorite and then let you pick some when you come to visit her.”

“Yeah.. She can do without though.”

You put your hand on my shoulder and smiled. “Don’t worry about the flowers. You can come by whenever you want to pick some.” I looked at your hand and you quickly pulled it away. “Uhm- Sorry.”

I smiled back and shrugged. “It's okay, but thank you. That means a lot to me.”

~~~

After we left, I walked you back to your house. 

“I’m sorry I made you drag me with you tonight.” You rubbed the back of your neck.

“Sorry for stealing your flowers sir,” I laughed. “Goodnight John.”

I went to turn around but before I did, you leaned over and kissed my cheek. 

Then there was the sound of your door closing.

“Goodnight Joseph!” You called from the other side


End file.
